Sacrifice
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: "Diane!" It was her only warning before the Holy Knights fired their arrows. Diane braced herself, fear gripping her heart as she waited for the impact. KingxDiane pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Diane found herself surrounded, a quick glance around revealed the number of knights had increased. No longer her usual size, the giantess was backed into a desperate situation. Her fellow sins were engaged in their own battle and unable to aid her._

 _A scream of pain from a short distance away provided the opening she needed and she was able to take control of one of the swords, gaining the upper hand. She dodged the attacks, delivering a sharp kick to one of the men's ribs. By the time the last man had fallen, she was exhausted, gasping for breath._

 _It had happened so quickly, she had no time to react._

 _"Diane!" The voice was her only warning._

 _"Fire!" A deep male voice shouted from behind her. With no energy to fight her enemies, she readied herself, turning to them, her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the sharp pain from the arrows to strike her.. It never came._

 _She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. King knelt in front of her, his body trembling from the pain coursing through it. A strong sense of dread filled her as she noticed the three arrows protruding from his body. He coughed, gasping for air._

 _"King!" She cried out._

 _"G-get out of here." He said weakly. Tears filled her eyes and everything seemed to slow down around her._

 _"Keep firing!" The order sounded distorted to her._

 _"Diane, you have to go, now!"the fairy cried forcing himself to his feet, as the men took aim once beating_

 _" No, I can't just leave you!" She shouted, shaking off the shock._

 _"Go, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, they're not in that deep, just go, I'll follow you soon." He said, Diane's fear got the best of her and with a short nod,she ran off in the opposite direction. Her heart beating wildly in her chest._

 _She could faintly hear King's words as she fled._

 _"I won't let you hurt her." He said defiantly. King's voice was the last sound she head before everything faded into the darkness._

Diane's eyes fluttered open and she waited for her vision to focus. Once the blurred vision disappeared, she recognized her surroundings. She was lying in her own room inside the Boar hat.

Slowly, the giant pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Take it easy," Meliodas said from beside her. "You should rest a while, you were in shock."

"I- I had the worst dream,we were fighting and-"

"Diane-" the dragon sin called.

"And I was surrounded, I couldn't get-" she was becoming more frantic with each word.

"Diane, I need you to listen for a minute." He insisted.

"And then King-" Meliodas placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes.

"Listen to me." He said seriously. "We were fighting, you were in a state of shock when we found you. It took a while to get you to tell us what happened."

Diane's heart sank into her stomach.

"But I don't remember even talking to-'

" Like I said, you were in shock. We brought you back here and you need to rest until-"

"King, where's King?" She panicked.

"Diane, King- He's not doing too good. He would've been gone already if you hadn't told us where he was. When Ban found him, he was just barely holding himself up. He'd lost a lot of blood and-"

"Where is he?" She demanded.

"Are you sure you feel okay to-"

"I have to see him." Meliodas nodded.

"Come with me then." He helped her out of bed allowing her to lean on him for support.

"You should know, he's really pale and very weak. The arrows that hit him were poisoned. I already sent Hawk and Gowther to get Merlin, she went back to King Arthur so there's a good chance they won't be back for a while. I just want you to be prepared before we go in." Meliodas pushed open the door to King and Ban's room.

"Just... Prove us wrong, that's all I want you to do. I don't ask you for much, just try." Ban requested quietly from the sleeping fairy.

'"Hey, how's he doing?" The dragon sin called, causing the man to turn.

"He's hanging on, I don't know how, but he hasn't gotten up yet." Ban replied.

" it could take time. He's definitely got some strength in him. I'll give him that. Diane's going to visit with him for a bit, let's give her some time." Ban rose from his chair beside the bed.

Diane gasped sharply seeing King lying pale and motionless on the bed.

"You sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." Meliodas settled her in the chair before walking to the door.

"We'll be downstairs, yell down if you need anything." He said.

Once she was alone, she allowed her tears to flow freely. She reached out, stroking his brown hair affectionately and taking his hand with her free hand.

"King,can you hear me?" He remained still,offering no sign that he had indeed heard her tearful words.

"Y-you saved my life, I shouldn't have left you. I'm so sorry. You have to stay with me, you always look out for me. You can't give up, you made it this far, we-I need you. I won't let you die. I promise." She sobbed. "I'll stay with you until you're stronger, but you have to help me. Hold on, King...for me..just keep breathing.'

"You got any ideas on how to get King back?" Ban took a drink from his mug. Meliodas shook his head.

"A regular doctor wouldn't be able to help him, we already sent for Merlin. It's pretty much out of our hands. King has to be strong enough to stay here until they get back. It's weird though." Meliodas said thoughtfully.

"What is?"

"Three poison arrows and he's alive, I've never seen that before, especially when they strike those particular places. That one was really close to his heart."

"So you think he-"

"I think we should wait and see. Expect the worst but don't completely give up on him. That's all we can do right now"


	2. Chapter 2

Meliodas and Ban found Diane still seated in the chair beside King's bed when they returned with fresh bandages some cloths and a bowl of water. They exchanged concerned glances. The giant couldn't take her eyes off of King.

"Hey," Meliodas called, setting the cloths on the foot of King's bed. "How are you holding up?" He could see she had been crying again.

"There haven't been any changes. He still won't wake up. This is my fault, he got hurt because of-"

"A choice he made, you didn't ask him to step in. He knew what could happen. He wants you to be safe and happy,Diane. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself." The dragon sin pointed out!

"He wouldn't have had to make the choice if I-" fresh tears streamed down her cheeks, she rested her head beside King.

"D-don't cry,Diane, please." The request was barely audible as it came in a strained whisper. Diane lifted her head instantly.

"King!" She cried, brushing away her tears. She took his hand.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I never should've-"

"Y-you did exactly what I needed you to." King winced as he became aware of the pain, he did his best to shield the girl from seeing the full extent of his suffering. He found that simply taking a breath caused sharp, stabbing pains throughout his body. He let out an involuntary whimper.

"What's wrong?" Diane asked. King forced himself to smiled faintly.

"Everything's fine. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you. I-"

"Diane, can you run downstairs and grab the bottle on the counter?" Meliodas asked calmly, watching the injured fairy closely.

"Can't Ban-'

" it's okay, you can go." King encouraged.

"But-"

"I'll be here when you get back." Diane hesitated but did as she was told.

"Hey King, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" The blonde sin moved closer in an effort to hear him better.

"I- I'm so c-cold. I-" with Diane out of the room, King knew he didn't need to hide his condition from his friends.

"Take it easy, we're trying to get Merlin to help you. It's going to be okay." Meliodas said, King turned his head, coughing harshly. Ban vowed his head, noticing the crimson stream forming on the corner of the fairy King's mouth.

"You picked a hell of a time to wake up, my friend." Ban said forcing his usual taunting grin. "We were just about to change your bandages." The captain reached over to the bedside table and took hold of a silver flask.

"Seems to be my luck, doesn't it?"

"You might want some of this first." Meliodas said carefully slipping his hand behind King's head and bringing the flask to his lips.

"It's the best I can do right now." Once the flask was emptied of its contents, Meliodas gently rested King's head against the pillow.

"Thanks." King whispered gratefully, his pain dulled for the moment.

"No problem. You ready?"

"No, but you might as well get it over with. C-Can I ask you two to do something for me?" Meliodas pulled back the cover causing King to shiver.

"Anything." Meliodas replied.

"I d-don't have much time-" he moaned painfully as the wounds on his chest, just below his ribs and his abdomen were cleaned.

"Easy, We'll be as fast as we can."

"I need to know that someone would be there for Diane. She'll need-"

"Just hang in there, Merlin can help you. Save your strength."

"We all know she's not going to get here in time. Can you just promise me Diane will be taken care of?"

Meliodas looked into King's eyes which showed his fatigue and held signs of the poison making its way through him.

"I promise you,I'll look after her. I swear as not just your captain but your friend. " he said sincerely. King seemed to rest easier having been reassured that Diane would be cared for.

Once the new bandages had been applied, Ban took the blanket from his bed,laying it over King.

"You okay?" Ban asked as the fairy closed his eyes. He received no answer.

"King?" He called raising his voice slightly.

"I hear you, Ban. I just-i feel so-"

"I'm back, I found the bottle." Diane exclaimed handing it to Meliodas.

"Thanks." He poured the liquid into the flask.

"I'll leave this here, you're going to need it." He placed the objects on the bedside table and watched Diane return to her seat.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. I'm going to be right here." She brushed back a few strands of his hair affectionately.

" I know you will, you're always too good to me, Diane." Diane leaned forward, softly pressing her lips to his forehead.

"Just rest now, you'll need it to get your strength back." King allowed his eyes to close.

Meliodas and Ban moved back into the hall.

" there's got to be something we can do for him." He followed the dragon sin back down to the tavern.

"I told you, it's out of our hands. All I can do is keep him comfortable."

"You mean get him drunk?" Ban asked.

"Same thing. He won't feel as much pain, it helps him sleep, but if you have any ideas, I'm all ears." Ban dropped into the chair silently.

"He's right, his wounds are deep and Gowther and Hawk are going to be gone for a while. He'll only get weaker. Did you notice he was bleeding from his mouth?"

"Yeah, but-"

"It's worse than I thought. One of the arrows must have hit something. Coughing up blood is definitely not a good sign. He's not just dealing with the poison which by the look of it is slow acting. He could be bleeding internally. As much as I hate saying it, We're losing him. Merlin is the only chance he has. It doesn't look promising." Meliodas produced the mug from behind the bar, offering it to Ban.

"Doesn't seem right does it,King's got a good heart. He's one of the best people I know. All those times he got on my case about taking what didn't belong to me, setting me straight when i needed it." Ban shook his head."Then there's people like me, who don't care about anyone but themselves and here I am sitting in a tavern drinking while someone who -"

"No one ever said life was fair." Meliodas said taking a drink of his ale.

"It sure as hell isn't." The immortal man agreed.

Hawk glanced around as he followed Gowther down the darkened road, their only light source was the stars and moon hanging high above them.

"I feel like we've been out here for hours." Hawk grumbled.

"We have. If my calculation is correct, we should arrive in Camelot at the latest the day after tomorrow if we stay on the current path." Gowther pointed straight ahead.

"Do you think He's okay?" Hawk continued.

"If I had to guess based on the observations and the severity of his condition, I would say his time is short. There is no guarantee that we will arrive in time. We have not located Merlin, we have yet to arrive at our destination." Gowther answered. They would continue their journey in silence until they decided to stop for the night.

Hawk would lie awake thinking about what had been said. He wouldn't sleep that night and he knew they would have an early start in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Meliodas sighed heavily. King's condition was worsening and Diane was refusing leave him unless it was an absolute necessity. Currently, Meliodas was left to watch over his friend.

"Come on,King." He encouraged. "You showed us how much she means to you." He wiped away the beads of sweat from the fairy's head with a cool, damp cloth as he spoke.

"I know it's tough, but you can be too, I've seen it. We know you'd die for Diane in a heartbeat, it's great that you really love her, but will you live for her too. That's what she really needs right now."

"S-so hard to just wake up." King said weakly, unable to gather the strength to open his eyes as he spoke.

"I wish I could make this easier. I'm sorry,King." The dragon sin said softly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. I knew exactly what I was doing. I-I don't regret it and I'd do it again in half a heartbeat." Meliodas nodded.

"Yeah, I know you would."

"I do regret that Diane has to see this. I never did like seeing her cry. To know I've hurt her so much-"

"You didn't. You're important to her, to all of us. You guys have never been just a group I had to lead, if anything, I've seen you guys more as friends. I wasn't able to help you."

"Come on, Captain, do you really think we don't know that, that you wouldn't have done everything you could if you hadn't already been in the middle of your own fight and close enough to get there in time. There's a reason we all came back. Can I ask you for one more favor?"

"As many as you want. You've never really been the kind to ask me for anything."

"When the time comes, I don't want her in here.I don't want her last memory of me to be that. She's already having a hard time. "

"I'll do my best. You know Diane, if she wants something enough, it's gonna take a lot to stop her. In this case,,I don't know if I could."

"Hey, she's on her way back up." Ban called from the hall.

"You want something to drink before she gets here?" At last King managed to look up at his friend.

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Meliodas pulled the flask from the bedside table, helping the fairy to drink.

"Are you gonna tell her?" The blonde sin asked as King emptied the container.

" won't do any good now, and if she doesn't know after all this-"

"You should-"

"He should what?" Diane called from behind.

"Get some sleep." Meliodas turned to the giantess. Diane carried a vase filled with a variety of brightly colored flowers. The dragon sin stepped back allowing her to sit close to the fairy.

"Hey King, " she greeted softly, he could see her tearstained face more clearly now.

"Diane-" he began, his heart breaking.

"I know you need rest, but I had so many things to say to you so...I got you these. Each one is a symbol, flower language I think." She sniffled. She pointed to the first flower.

"This pink one means gentleness, because that's always what you've shown me." She said.

"Next, yellow for all the joy you brought me through our friendship. Daisies for healing-"

"How did you know what they mean?" King asked in surprise. She smiled sadly.

"Lavender roses because they stand for love at first sight I remember Harlequin. I loved you then and I love you now. You taught me this, a long time ago."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Diane placed the vase on the table and leaned down, resting her head on King's bed. Tears fell from King's eyes

"Please, don't cry anymore, Diane." He pleaded."it's okay. "

"No it's not. You're always trying to protect me, this time-"King rested a hand on top of hers.

"Diane, there were so many times all those years ago,after I remembered what happened before I met you. What I let happen-" the fairy paused. "So many times I wished I had done something, that I would've died with the others. I deserved it -"

"You should've said something, you didn't have to keep all that to yourself. It might not have changed it but maybe you wouldn't have hurt so much."

"That's just it tough, you'd sit there with me and even if I didn't say a word,you always seemed to find a way to pull me out of those thoughts. You were the sun that chased away that darkness. You did more for me than you know, you still do. You gave me a reason to keep going. I'm always happy when you're with me. That's what I want for you. You're going to be okay."

"I really want you to be okay too." She sobbed. Diane's tears shattered King's heart.

"Hey Diane?" He called weakly.

"Yeah?" She choked out through the tears

"Do you remember how we used to play tag?"

"Yeah, I remember that I caught you and you promised to love me forever. I never wanted you to get hurt." King remained silent, his eyes began to close. Diane raised her head but suddenly felt Meliodas beside her, pulling her from the chair.

"Go downstairs." He said.

"I have to be here with-"

"Diane, I need you to go down stairs now."

"But what's happening to-"

"Now." He said forcefully. Diane rushed from the room without another word,her sobs could still be heard as she ran down the steps to the tavern.

"King?" Meliodas called to the motionless fairy. He rested his hand on King's chest. He felt only small movements

"Not yet," he said softly. "Just a little longer, for Diane. Come on King, please." The dragon sin received no indication that his word were heard. He sighed heavily. All he could do now was sit and wait for king to take his final breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Ban watched the weakened fairy from the hall. He couldn't bring himself to enter. Ban swallowed anxiously. From even that short distance, He was unable to tell if King was breathing. The man hadn't been able to force himself to visit his old friend.

"Now or never." He thought out loud to himself. He made his way inside and sat down in the chair.

"Hey," he began, clearing his throat. "Still hanging in there,that's good. I've been thinking a lot lately, about the old day,you know. I thought about how much of a jerk I was...still am. you were there to set me straight. Whenever I royally screwed up, you fixed it. I never thanked you. I never said how sorry I am that I couldn't save Elaine. Out of all of us, you're the best. It's not fair though is it, it's always the good guys that get put in the worst situations. I mean, it's not right for you to suffer so much while people like me seem to get the breaks." Ban sighed.

"I came in here to tell you if you die, I'll come find you and kick your ass all the way back to the world of the living. Look at me getting all sentimental." He chuckled humorlessly. "Now that I'm really looking at you, you must feel terrible. I'm sure you've been told about how much we need you and want you to stay. That's true, you're the heart of the sins. I never wanted to see anything happen to you. Even when we wouldn't be on the same page, you were one of my best friends. I'm going to tell you something the captain and Diane won't,cause before I drank the water,I was in a lot of pain, looks like you feel worse than I did. I'll always remember that pain, after Elaine- it was a physical pain,one I still feel like it happened yesterday. Point is, I know you're hurting. Only you know when you've had enough. If that time comes, it's okay to let go. You won't be letting anyone down." He reached out and touched King's hand. "Sometimes you just have to put yourself first."

"Is he okay?"Diane sobbed, peering into the room. Ban turned to her quickly.

" captain told you to stay outta here." He said.

"I said I'd take care of King, I can't do that if I'm not with him."

"He needs rest more than anything right now. Captain thinks it's best to have you stay out until Merlin gets here, there's gotta be a reason don't you think?" Diane bowed her head

"It's King's idea, it has to be. he wants to protect me from this."

"Whether or not it is,the words came from the captain to us. You should listen to your orders." Ban pointed out.

"I can't, not this time." Diane said, moving past the man to kneel on the other side of King's bed. She stroked the fairy's brown hair softly. Ban shook his head.

"You're not going to try to stop me?" Diane asked, her eyes still on King.

"No. Probably should but it's your choice. You really want to remember him like this when he's-"

" don't talk like that. He's still here." Diane scolded.

"I get it, It's not easy when it comes down to it,but you need to know that-"

"I know." She said softly, kissing the fairy's head. "I need to be here now. There's still so much to say to him. He saved my life. It could've been me lying there. King shouldn't have to-He's always been so gentle. It's not fair."

"You're right. Life isn't exactly full of sunshine and rainbows, it's just not the way it works. The good ones are always the ones that end up suffering the most. That's reality." Ban turned to leave.

"If life taught me anything, its this...there's never enough time to tell the people you care about everything you want them to know. ..but they have a way of knowing." He said leaving Diane with King.

The giantess sighed heavily taking in a breath.

"I wish you could understand how important you've always been to me. I don't know what I would've done without you. Your love and-I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. Please be okay. I love you so much. You're amazing and Kind and...I need you here with me. If you come back to me, I promise that I'll always take care of you. I'll protect you this time. Do anything I can for you. Please, Harlequin." She pleaded.

"Just give me one more chance to show you how precious you are to me."

King was aware of the muffled voice as he floated slowly in the darkness, he wanted nothing more than to grant Diane's wish, regardless of the intense sharp pains he felt.

 _I'm trying, Diane. I just can't give you what you want this time, I'm sorry. This is why I didn't want you here. I love you so much. Please don't cry for me. You're so beautiful and when you smile you're even more so._ the fairy thought to himself.

"Brother?" The second voice seemed much clearer.

"E-Elaine?" He managed at last.

"Brother, open your eyes now. It's time to come home."


	5. Chapter 5

King opened his eyes to find himself staring up into his sister's golden eyes.

"Elaine," he said softly. A wave of guilt gripped his heart as tears began t o flow. "I'm so sorry that I-" a faint smile appeared on the female fairy's face.

"It's all right Brother," she soothed. "I missed you." King sat up and turned to her.

"After what I did to you, how could you. I never meant to-"

"I know you didn't. I need to tell you something..." She wiped away her own tears as she spoke.

"What-" He found himself being pulled into an embrace.

"I forgive you, Brother. " she whispered in his ear. "We all do." The fairy king held her close, sobbing.

"Thank you. I've missed you too, so much." He admitted. The fairies held onto each other as if afraid to let go. When they finally did release each other, King smiled back at his sister. Elaine stood up, pulling King to his feet.

"Will you come home, Brother?" She asked taking his hand.

"Yeah, let's go home, Elaine." He replied softly. King allowed Elaine to take the lead as he took notice of his surroundings for the first time since he arrived.

The sky above them was the brightest blue he had ever seen with just enough sunlight streaming through the towering trees to create a magnificent path before them.

"What is this place?" King asked taking in the scenery.

"Our way home. It's different for everyone. I know what happened to you. I think you understand now, what I felt."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl, the one you saved...you did it because you loved her with all your heart. She meant more to you than your own life..that's what I feel for Ban, Brother,even after all this time. I hope one day you'll be able to give him the same gift of forgiveness that I've given you. He wanted me to drink from the fountain, I chose to save him for the very same reason you saved her."

'You really love him that much?"

"Yes. Please don't judge him too harshly. He also cares very deeply for you. We were both important to him. Thank you for keeping your promise to me and keeping him safe."

"I couldn't let you down again."

"You didn't. It's just a little further now.. They're waiting for us."

"Are you sure they-"

"Yes." She confirmed as the pair stopped, the Necropolis lay before them. Voices reached King's ears from inside.

"Are you ready to go in?" King nodded.

"Yeah. Diane's going to be fine. That's the most important thing to me." He said. Elaine tightened her grip on his hand.

"Come with me then, I'll take you home, there isn't any pain there." she said softly,guiding him forward to the threshold.

Gowther and Hawk found themselves in the busy streets of Camelot. They moved through the market place with quite a lot of difficulty.

"We're never going to find Merlin in all this." Hawk complained.

"Yes, it certainly is a set back, one we can not afford at the moment. Perhaps it would be best to ask, surely someone knows Merlin and can direct us in finding her." Gowther suggested.

"Or you could just turn around." The female voice called. Hawk and Gowther turned to find themselves face to face with the tall, dark haired woman.

"Hello boys, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Merlin, we were sent to find you and bring you back with us. We are here on orders from the captain."

"It's King." Hawk added. "He was hurt pretty badly. Three poison arrows-"

"Three and he's still alive?" She asked in astonishment.

"When last we saw him, he was. He has been greatly weakened and is very close to death. The captain requests your assistance in saving him."

"How long has the poison been working its way through his body?"

"Several days. " Merlin frowned.

"Fairies are different from humans, they're smaller which takes less time for it to kill him compared to others. He may be too far gone already."

"It is a possibility, yes."

"We don't have time to spare, we'll have to stop and get a few things and leave right away." She said.

"Do you think we'd make it in time?"

"Not on foot, but I do have something else in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

The moon had risen high in the sky by the time Merlin,Gowther and Hawk found themselves standing in front of the tavern.

"We should go quickly." Growth said leading the group through the door and up the stairs. The soft glow of a candle could be seen coming from the room where the sin gathered. Diane kneeled at King's bedside,she sobbed softly.

"Harlequin, This is my fault, I'll make it right, just give me a chance." She pleaded.

Ban and Meliodas were seated in chairs , their heads bowed. Neither one knew what to say.

"We have returned." Gowther announced. The dragon sin looked up.

"Merlin, thanks for coming back on short notice. Please do what you can for him." She nodded and approached the bed, examining the fairy carefully.

"He's very near death, to pull him back now given his injuries and the length of time the poison has been going through his body,it would cause him terrible pain. The best possible thing to do would be to let him go in peace."

"No,don't say that,please,you have to make him come back, he's-"

"Are you prepared to watch him struggle with two,maybe three times the pain he's been through the past three days,is that really what you want for him?" Merlin asked.

"I-i need him to live, I love him." Diane sobbed.

"He knows that." Meliodas added. "You were able to tell him everyday you two were together. Not always with words but the way you looked after him when we'd drink,when you would ask him to do things with you. You want the best for him,right?"

"Yes,but the best thing is to have him here."

"I know it hurts,Diane. I've lost people close to me too. King would be in a lot of pain,we all want him to get better,but it doesn't always work out the way we want it to." Meliodas sighed. Ban stood from his chair, he crossed the short distance to the bed.

"You can only fight for so long with so much against you. You feel like you're ready...go,but we'll keep you close." Ban scoffed. "I've never been good at this mushy stuff. I just wanna say thanks...for everything." A tear was visible in Ban's eyes as he returned to his chair. Meliodas rose to his feet,pausing to find the right words.

" Hey King, I want you to know that I consider it a great honor to have not only fought beside you,but to call you my friend, my brother. Your bravery and kindness won't be forgotten. It's going to be tough getting used to drinking without you, your arguments with Ban and just...it's gonna be tough not having you here. I'll keep my promise to you. I hope you can now find peace. Rest easy,King,you fulfilled your duty here with honor befitting not only a knight,but a true king who stood up for what was right. Thank you for your loyalty and service to the kingdom. I hold you in the highest respect always. " the dragon sin said sincerely before returning to his seat.

Diane kissed the dying fairy's head, and began to stoke his hair while holding his hand.

"There's still so much I want to say, I always thought there would be more time. I never imagined there would be a day when you wouldn't be here. I'm so sorry. I'll never really be okay with this... But as much as I love you and need you with me, I won't put you through it. You don't deserve it. Thank you for keeping your promise and loving me as unconditionally and completely as you do. Thank you for being a friend when I needed it. I'll always be grateful and I'll always love you with all my heart." The giantess drew in a shuddered breath.

"You saved my life, more than once. I- it's okay,Harlequin. I'll keep going because I know that's what you want for me. You'll always be in my heart and as long as you're there, we'll always be together. You're the most precious person in the world to me." A faint whimper caught their attention as Oslo pawed the glass. Gowther opened it, allowing him inside where the black hound settled himself on the bed, his head rested protectively on King's chest.

"He seems quite attached."Gowther observed. Oslo softly nudged King's hand, and licking his face. Diane reached out slowly to rest a hand on his head.

" I'm so sorry, Oslo." She said. When King free his final breath, Oslo raised his head, howling mournfully toward the sky.

The sins bowed their heads, their hearts heavy as the reality set in..King was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Diane drew in a breath as she entered the necropolis, Ban stepped in behind her, the two were quickly followed by Oslo who immediately began sniffing the air. The giantess rested a hand on the hound's head.

"Do you think you can find him,Oslo?" She asked.

"You sure about this?" Ban asked. "It's only-"

"I'm sure. I have to tell him. This could be my last chance." She insisted. Suddenly the black hound rushed off, leaving Diane to struggle to keep up. Ban sighed, he looked around at his surroundings, he hated knowing that he would once again be forced to say goodbye to two people he cared for most.

He began to walk, with no particular destination in mind, knowing he would eventually find what he was looking for. He continued to follow the winding path deeper into the necropolis, his heart heavy as he allowed his mind to wander back to the past.

"I never thought I'd lose both of you. " he thought out loud to himself.

"Fairies don't live forever, Ban." The familiar voice said from behind. "Eventually it would've happened either way." Ban smirked.

"Hey, King. Been a while." The fairy nodded.

"Yeah,I guess it has,at least that's how it feels, how long has it been?"

"Couple months. Diane was looking for you she's got that crazy dog with her. Took off in the other direction though."

"Oslo probably smells something he thinks he can eat, he does that a lot. We'll catch up to them, let's take a walk." The two began their journey through the Necropolis, Ban sighed in the momentary silence.

"So," King began. "What's been happening out there?" Ban shrugged.

"You're not missing much. It's still the same crap on a different day." Ban stopped suddenly. "That's not entirely true, you're not-"

"I heard you,when you told me it was okay-"

"Yeah, figured need to hear what everyone else couldn't say. Diane's been spending a lot of time on her own since you left. It hit us pretty hard. She can't stand being around us much. Doesn't really bother me, but Captain was hoping you'd make sure she's okay."

"Of course she's not, you know what it feels like to have someone you love taken from you, we both do all too well. It's still an adjustment for everyone but if I can say one thing to all of you it's this, I don't want any of you to be sad. The ones we leave behind don't understand because most never see this side of the necropolis until it's their time. They actually suffer the most." Ban scoffed.

"Know what sucks about eternal life, your time never comes. You sit back and watch everything around you, everyone in your life die and there's not a damn thing you can do. But I'm gonna find a way and when I do, I'll get you outta here."

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about." King said.

"What-"

"Ban, do you know how rare it is that those opportunities come along?"

"Well, considering I haven't found one yet-"

"Listen, if you do manage to find it...I want you take Elaine."

"You serious?" Ban asked in surprise.

"I am. She wouldn't be here if it hadn't been for me. I had my chance to live in the world outside the forest, promise me you'll do what I couldn't... Protect her."

"I promise."the fox sin said.

" you do understand that I'm trusting you with her, I love my sister and I need to know that you can understand what I'm asking from you. "

"I got it, I'll take good care of her. I swear it." King smiled.

"Thank you. Before I go find Diane, I have one last gift for you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"I forgive you for what happened. Elaine told me what really happened, I'm sorry I-"

"Thank you." Ban said, feeling as though a weight had been lifted from his heart.

A distant bark caused King to chuckle softly.

"I guess Oslo's done with his snack."

"Hey,Wait!" Diane shouted as the hound came into view.

"Guess I'll let you guys talk then." Ban said. "I'll go have a look around."

"Well, if you happen to wander a little further this way, I know you'll find someone that would like to catch up with the limited time you have here,I'd hurry if I were you." Ban chuckled.

"Ya know, I might just do that. Thanks for the tip." The fox sin began his journey.

"King!" Diane screamed, tears streaming down her face. The fairy turned to them.

The hound frantically whimpered,licking King's face and nuzzling him. Diane soon joined in, wrapping her arms around him,sobbing.

"It's all right, Diane," he soothed holding her close. "Its good to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

"I-I'm so sorry." She sobbed as King held her close.

"Diane, you didn't do anything. I-"

"You died because of me, I-"

"Look at me," King request. The giantess pulled away just enough to comply.

"You really need to understand that I did that because you're-You have always been more precious to me than my own life. If something happened to you, I couldn't live. I know how hard this was for you and I didn't want you to see it. I love you so much, I want you to be happy.

"I can't, you're not there, I visit you everyday, Captain and Ban made a special place for you and we-" fresh tears began to fall she tightened her grip on the fairy.

"I miss you so much Harlequin. I miss hearing you, being close to you,my heart is so broken, I don't think-"

"I know it doesn't feel like it right now, but it'll get easier. Can you promise me something?" Diane nodded.

"I heard you've been staying away from everyone-"

"I'm so angry at them...and myself for not doing more for you when you were so-"

"Diane,don't close yourself off from everyone else who cares for you. It's not going to make this better. I don't want you to feel alone. Captain,Ban,the princess, they want to be there for you. Let them, please?"

"We let you go, we should've-"

"I was very sick,Diane. I know that's not what you wanted for me and you were strong enough to give me peace to move on. I'm okay now and I need you to be toand

"I'm trying to be, but I still-"

"It's all right. You do know that as long as you keep me in your heart, we'll always be connected. Our hearts bonded and in that way, you'll always have me with you."

"Harlequin?" The giantess called softly.

"Yeah?"

"What happens when you die, I mean to you just wake up here or.."

"Well, when I was dying, I heard my sister calling me and we walked through a forest, the path home. It changes depending on the person. Then she walked inside with me."

"So it's true, your loved ones do come to me you." She sniffled.

"Yeah, it's true."

"Then...i need to ask you for one last favor. You've already done a lot for me, given up everything... When it's my turn, will you walk in with me?" King reached out,gently wiping away her tears.

"I will." He promised. "I love you,Diane, but I'm not ready for you to be with me yet, you have a lot of living to do and when I come to get you,I'll want to hear all about it." King released her, turning to the hound, stroking his head lovingly.

"Hey Oslo. It looks like you're taking good care of Diane." The hound barked happily in response.

"I need you to keep her safe for me. Protect her and be as loyal and loving to her as you are to me,okay?" King gave the dog a final hug, releasing him after a long moment.

"You'll have to leave soon, but remember that promise I made to you-" Diane forced a smile

"You'll always love me, and stay with me." She said.

"That's right. I need you to stay strong for me." The fairy said, pulling her into his arms again.

"I will. I'll be strong just like you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

"Hey, it's about time." Ban called from behind them. They turned to find the fox sin and Elaine standing before them.

"Right." Diane said, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Diane, will you give me one more gift, I'll give you one in return."

'I'll give you anything." She vowed.

"Smile for me." He requested. Diane nodded, drawing in a breath and smiling. King placed his palm on her cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. He smiled back,pressing his lips to hers. She rested her forehead against King's as they parted.

"When you get back to the tavern, go into Ban's room, do you remember where I used to sleep, on the floor by the window?" Diane nodded.

"Under the bed there's a little box, it's yours." He patted the hound's head on final time as Ban held Elaine tight.

"See you Oslo." He said. "Go to Diane now, she needs you." The dog obeyed the command, looking back to the fairy king.

When Ban had released Elaine, he turned to king.

"This is..this is goodbye my friend." A hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah,remember what I said, and thank you." King said sincerely. Ban sighed.

"Should be thanking you. I guess I'll see you,King."

"Yeah. Tell everyone I said hi and not to be upset."

"I will. Take care you two." The fox sin said as he and Diane started their journey back.

"Hey Ban!" King yelled at the last moment.

"What?"

"Don't be such a moron!" Diane giggled and Ban smirked.

"Whatever" he said waving dismissively.

Later that night, Diane knelt down beside the bed,she hesitated before reaching underneath and pulling out the black box. She held in her hand and fought the urge to sob.

Upon opening it, a folded piece of paper lay inside. She unfolded it,reading it carefully.

 _My precious Diane,_

 _I'll probably never have the strength to say this to you,so I'm hoping you'll find this one day. You make my heart skip a beat every time I'm near you. You're the sun that chases away the clouds, the guiding light that shines through the darkness, leading me home when I can't find the way._

 _You are my everything and I want so much to give you my heart. I'll always be there for you, all you'll ever need to do is call me and I'll be there._

 _The truth is, I'd give anything in the world for you and all I'd ever ask in return is to see you smile everyday. Find what makes you happy, even if it's not me. I treasure our friendship. I hope that if you do find this and you don't feel the same, it won't affect what we have._

 _I'm sorry for taking your memories, I only wanted to protect you. You'll remember one day. I know you feel lonely sometimes, but I hope when you look at this you remember I'll always be with you. We held each other's hands for a while, but you'll hold my heart forever._

 _Harlequin_

Diane cast her eyes to the second object. The delicate silver chain held a single rose, the petals both red and white. She lightly ran her fingers over it.

"Harlequin," she whispered into the empty room."it's beautiful. " she wasted no time in putting it on.

"He had it made specially for you." Meliodas said from the doorway. "It means no matter how far away you two are, he's always with you,you're united by heart. Funny thing is, he got that just before he- before it happened. He said he wanted to give you something with special meaning, so he found someone to custom make that. It's made from rare gems and silver from the fairy forest. It's tradition for the Fairy King to share these treasures with his only love. It's kind of like he-"

"He left part of himself with me."

"Yeah, something like that. You okay?"

"No. But I made a promise, King kept his,so eventually.. I will be, for him." Meliodas nodded.

"Good. Ban and I were about to have a drink in his honor, wanna join us, I know you've been pretty mad at us lately but you're always welcome to join us." Diane stood up, her hand grasping the pendant as King's words came back to her.

"I'm not angry anymore, I'd like to." She made her way over to the blonde sin.

"That's great. I think King would want it this way." He said following her out into the Hall.

"Yeah," she said with a genuine smile. "I do too."


End file.
